


Unwrapping

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Kinkmas, Multi, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 24. strip tease
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 3





	Unwrapping

The BAU Christmas party was always a raucous event and rarely seemed to happen before Christmas but this year by some minor miracle everyone was available for a few hours on Christmas Eve. Seizing upon the opportunity you had found yourselves packed into a booth in O’Keeffes, reindeer antlers and tinsel bedecking aplenty courtesy of Penelope and Christmas cheer in the form of alcohol and snacks. Between the dancing and the food by the time you got home you were quite sober again and after bidding Emily goodnight you and Spence settled onto the couch in front of the fireplace with mugs of hot chocolate. Loud social nights like these left you buzzing and unable to sleep and you’d discovered after he’d moved in that they had a similar effect on Spencer so your decompression ritual had grown to include him on the nights you were out together.

When the clock on the mantelpiece turned to midnight you were cosied up beside him, your fingers tracing his jawline as your lips pressed slow searching kisses to his own. ‘Merry Christmas Spence.’ He smiled against your lips, kissing you a few more times before breaking the connection between your lips and resting his forehead against yours. ‘Merry Christmas Y/N. Do you think we can open presents yet?’ He grinned cheekily as you laughed, peppering his cheeks and lips with butterfly kisses so his chuckle joined with yours. ‘I do have something for you actually if you want?’ Spence pulled back to look at you, his eyes sparkling at the tone of your voice which had deepened a little under the effects of your desire. He nodded and you winked at him, making him laugh loudly again as you stood up in front of him, a hand on his chest to keep him seated.

Standing between his legs as he sat back in the corner of the couch you leaned down and took his bottom lip between your teeth, following the nip with a deep and passionate kiss. Before Spence had time to react with more than a surprised groan you had stood up again and were undoing the buttons of your dark silk blouse, your eyes locked with on his as his gaze travelled from your face to your emerging skin. He smiled when your bra was revealed, a deep red satin that he himself had bought you. The shirt slid from your arms to pool behind you and you worked the zip on the side of your skirt down slowly. Turning so he could see the matching panties you shimmied the skirt down your legs and stepped out of it. Spencer was enthralled with your performance, his hands clenching and unclenching as he fought to keep from touching you, wearing between wanting to feel your soft skin and the seductive feel of your lingerie and not wanting to interrupt your show.

Turning to face the fire you bent at the waist, your ass framed in red satin and the suspender straps straining across your cheeks as you lent down to unzip your boots. Stepping free of them and turning back to your boyfriend you noticed the now obvious tent in his pants and grinned widely. Lifting a foot and placing it on the couch between his legs you undo the clasps on your garters, slowly rolling the stocking down your thigh, over your knee and down your calf. Easing the fine material off your foot you deliberately brush your fingers against his hard cock, the groan this small move elicits from Spencer soaking your underwear thoroughly. Repeating the same move with your other stocking you slide your foot a little further between his spread thighs causing Spence to groan louder and breath heavily as you took your time easing the silk down your calf. Eventually, he lost patience, wrapping his long fingers around your leg and tugging you forward onto his lap before rolling you beneath him on the couch. The rest of your clothes and his ended up strewn haphazardly around the room, the seduction and grace of your striptease replaced with the need to feel his skin on yours as he unpeeled the last few layers of his present.


End file.
